


A pivotal moment

by Miserable_Ecstasy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald Spoilers, Queenie makes THE decision, Tina and Queenie reunite, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miserable_Ecstasy/pseuds/Miserable_Ecstasy
Summary: 'Tina knew this was going to be the biggest turning point in her life.'After Queenies shock decision at the end of COG Tina is shocked but she also isn't going to sit back while her sister is brainwashed by Grindelwald so she goes to convince her otherwise. But what do Newt and Jacob think about the girl's actions?





	A pivotal moment

**Author's Note:**

> OMG after watching Crimes of Grindelwald I had about 100000 ideas for fanfictions to write about it but one with Tina and Queenie reuniting after Queenies decision really stuck with me. But of course, I couldn't make a fanfiction about Tina without some cute Newtina moments.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Tina knew this was going to be the biggest turning point in her life. 

If Queenie the girl she had raised after their parents died, the girl she would die for without even blinking, would choose if she was the happy girl Tina raised or another brainwashed greater good follower. Tina could feel Grindelwald behind her as he held her tight against him with his wand to her neck, her wand meters away on the floor. She was unable to escape without getting cursed. Tina knew she had only herself to blame after for her situation. 

She was the one who had disapparated away from the others the second she knew Newt was safe with Dumbledore, the only person with magic to rival Grindelwald the safest place to be. She was the one who had eavesdropped on Theseus talking to the other English Aurors and deduced where Grindelwald was hiding and where Queenie was most likely to be. She was the one who had apparated into their base and started to duel Grindelwald putting all the emotion from Queenies betrayal, Credence deciding to go with Grindelwald even though she knows she and Newt could save him, Leta’s death because even though they had only met a short time ago Tina could see how damaged she was and how they could have had a genuine friendship. She was the one who failed to notice during her duel with Grindelwald, Vinda Rosier sneak attack stunning her in the back and therefore being captured and immobilized.

She was the reason that she was now being used as a test for Grindelwald to see how far Queenies loyalty to him would go. 

Grindelwald twisted his wand deeper into her neck as he spoke to Queenie “The time has come my dear, you might have been able to come through the fire and join me and the others on our mission for the greater good, but would you kill your dear sister who stands in your way?” Tina desperately tried to catch Queenie's eye as Grindelwald continued to manipulate her sister into a completely different person. But Queenie only had eyes for Grindelwald when she spoke up 

“But Mr Grindelwald I have already proven myself, I was able to walk through the fire what will this even prove?” 

“My dear Queenie it will prove everything, I was there when two brothers mourned the loss of their own sister, even though no one knew who cast the spell who killed her, the loss of a family member is such a horrible thing and hardens your heart. Your No-Maj lover broke your heart when he refused to walk with you but who apart from him do you have in your life? Your dearest sister Tina, with her death I will finally know that you are committed to me and the cause we must all take up together if you refuse well… let’s just say there won’t be much left of both of you to send home to your Mr Kowalski and Mr Scamander.”

It wasn’t the first time Tina wishes she could have Queenies gift, so she could see what Queenie was thinking as she weighed up Grindelwald’s request. Tina knew that she wouldn’t even hesitate to tell Grindelwald where he could go if offered such a proposition, but Tina was looking at Queenie and she could see in her eyes the madness that Jacob had so vividly described seeing as she screamed at her seconds before she walked through the fire to stand at Grindelwald’s side. 

Tina had tried not to show fear to let Grindelwald know that he wasn’t a threat to her but as she looked at her sister slowly raising her wand to point at her general direction she couldn’t help but starting to shake as she felt like her whole world was falling down. 

“T-ina im…im really sorry but I just… I can’t be alone…you always said you would die…for me, just please please I just I don’t know what to do.”

Tina knew that she would die for Queenie, but she knew that if Queenie did decide to choose Grindelwald side, she wouldn’t be dying for Queenie, she would be dying for the greater good. 

“Do it now darling and you will be free to be with your love… I promise you this.”  
Queenie shut her eyes and opened her mouth to curse Tina or Grindelwald she didn’t know when there was a massive bang from an explosion happening somewhere in the house.

The force of the explosion shook the whole house and Tina almost cried with relief when Grindelwald dropped her as he fell backwards, she dove towards her wand and picked it up quickly casting a spell at Grindelwald. He had recovered from his fall and cast a shield charm deflecting her spell. He dove out of the room heading towards the source of the explosion. Tina herself quickly followed him out of the room after Grindelwald and saw what must have caused the huge explosion. Aurors from England, America, and France were pouring through the hole they had blasted in the wall and immediately beginning to fight Grindelwald’s followers who were waiting on the other side. She could see Theseus leading the charge and she admired how even after the loss of his fiancé he was still going to avenge Leta. Tina quickly jumped back inside the room as some random spells were deflected down the corridor towards her. 

Tina shut the door and slowly turned around to see Queenie laying on the floor where she fell after the explosion. “You were going to do it… weren’t you?” Tina said starting to become hysterical. “Teenie no I would never!” Queenie said rising from the floor and moving towards Tina.

“NO! Stay where you are. You betrayed me, and you betrayed Jacob and you betrayed Newt and you betrayed everyone.”

“I had to Teenie, for me and Jacob and all of us. I don’t get to be with the one I love because of some stupid outdated law. You even said that you wouldn’t support the marriage.”

“Because I didn’t want you to get hurt! Marriage doesn’t matter all that matters is you and Jacob love each other and it doesn’t matter if your married or not married.”

“It matters to me! Maybe not to you, you and Newt could go elope today where if I do the love of my life could forget all about me.”

“If you think that Jacob is supporting you in this your crazy.”

“CAN PEOPLE JUST STOP SAYING IM CRAZY! I just want what everyone else has, I want you to be my maid of honour and Newt to be Jacob’s best man, I want to try on mums old dress and then we cry together because of how much we miss mum and dad and then I wear it down the aisle, I want to be able to bake the wedding cake of my dreams with Jacob.”

Tina and Queenie were screaming at each other at this point over the sounds of the battle of Grindelwald’s followers and aurors continuing to fight it out.

“Tina I just want what everyone else has…I want to be able to love freely and tell the whole world that me and Jacob are in love and when I see him, I just couldn’t get any happier I feel like my whole world lights up and that all the badness in the world and all the pain from the war just disappears.”

“Queenie all I ever wanted for you was for you to be able feel that way and to have someone who treats you how Jacob does, but not this way. Not with Grindelwald, just come home, please just come home.”

Tina was crying at this point, begging Queenie to just take her offered hand and come with them. Queenie was looking at Tina and she knows that Grindelwald isn’t the best person and the fact that he tried to force her to kill her own sister made her sick to her stomach. Before she had Jacob she had Tina and even though she was trying to do this for a better future for her and Jacob it wasn’t worth hurting Tina in such an awful way.

Queenie reached out for Tina’s hand and the second their hands touched they both reacted the same way pulling each other into one of the tightest hugs of their lives. They held each other close for what seemed like an eternity before the door burst open. Both thinking that Grindelwald had come to make sure they both pulled out their wands before realizing it was Jacob and Newt. 

Newt and Tina stared at each other for a split second before Tina ran at him throwing her arms around him and wrapping her legs around his waist and giving him a hug to rival the one, she gave Queenie. Newt stumbled back a bit with the force of Tina hitting him but held Tina just as tight.

“Tina you scared me so bad…you didn’t tell anyone where you went…but, of course, I should have known you would have gone after Queenie.”

“I’m sorry for not telling anyone I knew I had to do it and I couldn’t have anyone try to stop me from going but Queenies coming back Newt!”

“I knew she would, I don’t think anyone in the world can say no to you when you look at them with your Salamander eyes.”

Newt and Tina are looking into each other’s eyes sharing a moment much like they had in the ministry before getting interrupted.

Meanwhile, Queenie certainly wasn’t running into Jacobs' arms, Jacob looked at Queenie like she was a ghost while Queenie was trying to think of anyway, she could repair their relationship after enchanting him without his consent and betraying him.

“Jacob, I just want to say – “

“Queenie, I know you’re not crazy but even though I love you more than anything but if you continue to go with Grindelwald, I’m sorry but I’m going to have to walk away from our relationship… you're better than this and I want to love you just not like this.”

“Jacob I couldn’t ask you to support me when I’m part of something that hurts you. I was just so blinded by images of us being so happy married together that I forgot that baby all I need in this world is you and me, together forever.”

Jacobs smile lit up his whole face for the beautiful woman standing before him. He knew that one day he would eventually get down on one knee but when and only when it is safe for both of them. Queenie smiled laughing with happiness that even though she stuffed up Jacob and Tina were both able to forgive her and welcome her back with open arms. 

They both collided in a passionate kiss finally knowing that their life is better with having each other in it.

Tina came over to the reunited couple pulling Newt by the hand before slipping her hand into Queenies. Jacob took Queenies other free hand and promised in his mind that he isn’t going to be letting go for a while. The reunited foursome all smiled at each other before walking through the doors to join the battle against Grindelwald’s followers knowing that they are all on the same side, the right side, each other’s side.


End file.
